runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Farcrusader
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Kaiser Blade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 01:42, 11 November 2009 Thats pathetic You brought this upon yourself, Just like before but this time you want to overthrow them with a clan with err no members which is sad and pathetic, i hope you fall and your 'clan' fails and the CIS will never help you, i thought you were good, i was wrong--CIS Dictator Silvabane 12:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life noob, and stop p***ing us off as your pathetic and should not even try 'Big words, No clan XD' Just get lost and dont interrupt my life again You hear me noob if you do another thing i destroy your clan with no more than three people its so bad--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * it wouldn't be hard as we have a few 100+ and you have no members...--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: The Blood Legion Page Alright, blocked them and undid the vandalism. If any other problems arise, please feel free just drop me a message. 06:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Though, whenever you send somone a message, could you sign with four tiddles (~~~~)? It makes it easier to tell who is saying what. 06:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) re:What?! What are you talking about? "You did not undo any of my edits?" what does that mean? I am unasare of actions I made against you. ゼロウ 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see. I apologize for any outbursts I may have had.ゼロウ 19:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:What?! Err im sure it was you, and also as you seem to think im corrupt, what the heck are you talking about?? Your the only Corrupt one here....--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *It was I, CIS dictator silvabane, Deleting my own comments. Do not blame others for which you are not sure of. It is not stood for. I will not allow these intolerant actions of yours to happen. I revoked my offer of considering you for a member of the Triumvirate because I saw what your truly were. Not to mention the fact that you are directly ripping off of Star Wars as the "Confederacy of Independent systems". ゼロウ 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Im not actully bothered at all because i am not directly ripping them off as you accuse me of doing, i am simply stating what we are, and took the idea from SWB, and also after reading the totally epic reply to your post on Team Falcon it shows that what you are doing is pointless and that you cannot recruit well enough, so after i left the Triumvirate with the elders i would have thought you had sussed out that i had no intention of rejoining your 'Union';'It cannot be stood for' yeh get lost h deserves everything he gets.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life and stop trying to stop hacking as you cannot help--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Crusader im not at all worried that you have Zerouh on your side because he will not help you at all because we are great allies with Kaiser Blade an they are allied with Team Falcon so if you attack you'll go into sort of a triangle of death from the clans, so as i said before, don't bother because Zerouh wont help you--CIS Dictator Silvabane 07:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Aha! Not quite, we will assist any on the side of justice. ゼロウ 17:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ha i never liked you to all enemies of the elders we are undefeatable we have lots of allies and can destroy you instantly--Maskedman150 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *You tell him! XD --CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, this is embarresing.. Yeah ok, scratch that first part, everyone makes mistakes ^_^...I still mean all the other parts though.. Lol Idiot, i am NOT Uhnul, but he had the right idea. This CORE Yes, so I have heard of this "CORE". Do you know how I may get in contact with them? I have a few questions regarding Triumvirate and other matters to discuss with them. ゼロウ 02:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *What could one do to contact them? ゼロウ 04:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Dude ive heard of them as well, but they would never ally to farcrusader..dude think why would a massive clan like that ally with crusader who's only level 57, they wouldnt. I think he's just claiming this alliance 09:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Your lies are not tolerated highly. My support of you is waining unless you compensate for your actions and make a more serious attempt to defend justice. ゼロウ 17:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Your insignificant attempts to seek refuge from the other clans is not tolerated. Your abandonment of the Triumvirate was predictable and mandatory. ゼロウ 02:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Farcrusader...You thnk you fight with honour? What by claiming that some pkers were your clan? You sicken me. 09:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Aha! So you believe us insignificant? Why we did not help you? Several reasons. 1. You never asked for help. So if we are unaware of what is happening with you that is no one but your fault. Let me quote this and ask you if it makes any sense at all or how you would presume this. "You pretend to be all cool and stuff but you're just a little kid who can't pk or lead a clan if your life depended on it." Now that makes no sense and if you believe that you must give me reasoning. ゼロウ 19:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *You never see me on runescape for a reason. I do not play the game, I observe situations and decide the most logical way to determine an outcome for the Triumvirates success. You are not one to talk however as I consider you a poor leader, one who lacks intelligence and would never help those weaker then you. ゼロウ 02:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *I do not feature in the high scores for several reasons. As Zerouh, I do not play the game, I lead for the sake of justice. The position of a leader is not to do great for himself, it is to do great for those he leads. ゼロウ 03:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *There are many different kinds of leaders farcrusader, there are those who lead silently, there are aggressive and open leaders (Such as Caesar), there are those who calculate all options, there are those who lead by example. Not everyone is a leader as Caesar was. I have studied Government profusely and learned many things, one of which is that there are many kinds of leaders. Each kind of leaders has different strengths and weaknesses. Though some have more strengths than weaknesses, I hope you see what I am talking about and consider what you said and why it was illogical. ゼロウ 04:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Yes however I am not one of those who talk talk talk talk as you say. If you have done your research you will see that I do not simply talk, I assist those who defend justice. I do talk to state opinion, speech, and order. Yet talking and speech are useful skills to have. ゼロウ 05:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *That is not entirely true. As Zerouh I do not play the game, I lead for the sake of reinventing justice and ridding runescape of those who are unjust. I may play the game not as Zerouh within other accounts or such. I am not leading blindly, I am considering all options beforehand and calculating all positions. ゼロウ 22:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Farcrusader your lack of intelligence is a bother to many. As I have been stating, The Triumvirate must act with intelligence and I do not "sit around and lead", leading is not my job, I am simply an overseer to make sure all goes well and that justice is kept. The people in the Triumvirate believe in a common cause and to work together and achieve it. Why you so unintelligently try to criticize us for something we do not do I do not think will be understood from many people. ゼロウ 03:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Great... Alright, I fixed it. Unfortunately, the only way I would be able to protect it would be to disable unregistered users from editing it, which wouldn't really help, or making it only so administrators can edit it, which would leave you out as well. 08:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I can afford 200k.. I wasn't mad about losing 200k. I was mad about you saying that W32 Pkers was your army, which they weren't. Get the facts right. --Arethied/Jesus Shad0w Just Realized.. This whole war never would have happened if you gave solid evidence that Team Falcon insulted us first. I'm not saying they did, but if they truly did insult us first, you would have been smart enough to take a screenie or something.. Arethied 03:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The least.. The least you could have done was say more than "TF insulted you first!" Arethied 03:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) -.- Calm down people, he's going through puberty. In a couple years he'll probably apologize. Look how far farcrusader's come And about three weeks after farcrusader left his other clan and started threatening everyone else, he's gotten nowhere! He doesn't have a clan, he simply set up a free-hosted forums which only has 5 people registered on it, and three of them are people who spam it with pictures of weasels. It's pretty safe to say he failed at threating to ruin his former and any other clan. He presents no threat at all. Isn't that right Thomas Allen? A Potential Threat While I am no friend of your clan, neither am I your enemy, and so, I offer you this advice: Be wary about picking fights, even the most estranged clans will fight a common foe. You have been warned. Humble advice-giver, Lord Yoshi Recent incivility Regarding this, that's just a plain no-no. For one, you don't remove previous posts, and you especially don't try to post in someone else's name. As for this, inciting arguments is just not a thing to do. Please, be civil. 21:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :You do not mess with a page that has nothing against yourself. Blocked for annoying edits. 04:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Eh? About this: " A Potential Threat While I am no friend of your clan, neither am I your enemy, and so, I offer you this advice: Be wary about picking fights, even the most estranged clans will fight a common foe. You have been warned. Humble advice-giver, Lord Yoshi" ...I don't get it. Which of the two clans (well, one clan and one person who says he's a clan) are you talking to? And who are you? Lord Yoshi? Never heard of you. And I don't undersad your "warning". So.... can you try speaking in American? It's the only language I understand. (had to use that quote lol) Anyway, I think this whole mess of a thing is over now... Right now.. Unless your scared to fight me.. SeriuSShadoW 03:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Wow..anything? Any response? Anything at all? SeriuSShadoW 03:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe I guess our little friend isn't gonna be fighting. 03:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ok.. Yeah ok I'm scared of you. YOUR the one the backed of the war the first time, and the second time you got a random pvp clan to pile me. Who's the scared one now? SeriuSShadoW 04:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Far why dont you name ur time and world. 05:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cute.. Awwhh Cute, you made a widdle poem. Too bad the poem isn't gonna fight the war for you. SeriuSShadoW 12:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't even see why you wan't a war. We have a bigger clan, stronger allies, and I'm generally tougher than most of the clan anyway. You still want to challenge us? Huh? You still want to?? SeriuSShadoW 21:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) How are WE Corrupt? I did what had to be done to you, Farcrusader. You spammed TF, I took the necessary actions. I deranked you, and I apologized to TF. How is that corrupt? If anyone is corrupt, it's you. Trying to get loyal people from my clan to join yours, and spreading lies on your wiki page saying things like "TF spammed us." You know what? War me, War me, WAR ME! GET ONLINE RIGHT NOW, I'M ENDING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL.. SeriuSShadoW 02:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you fail.. Name your time and place and I'll be sure that my REAL clan is there. SeriuSShadoW 02:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Alright 3 hours it is. World 7 Clan wars. No Food. We good? 02:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::OH yeah tell me which battlefield you would like. 02:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and, if you don't show, we win. SeriuSShadoW 02:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Son you got 10min left... 04:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Times up. 04:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool if you havnt lied about that recruiting, its some good work ;) 16:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Quite a bit.. I'm surprised quite a bit actually, I have no clue why he would ditch TF when we has a high ranking Captain in it. SeriuSShadoW 16:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE:.... Do I care? I dont think so. But good fight. 03:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ola I made many ill killer robots at the inspired virtual world ROBLOX Errr Okay... Erm if you dont mind im gonna make you look like an idiot.. 1) THAT POST ABOUT INTELLIGENCE IS OVER A MONTH OLD, AND IS SOLVED 2) I WAS THE ONE POINTING OUT THAT INTELLIGENCE IS WEAKER THAN POWER, I WAS NOT SAYING IT IS STRONGER! 3) YOU MUST BE A IDIOT NOT TO HAVE READ IT PROPERLY 4) YOU USED MY EXACT SAME POINT ABOUT A LEVEL 3 VS A LEVEL 126 5) YOU ARE AN IDIOT BRINGING THIS UP AGAIN 6) YOUR A NUB AND GET THE HELL OFF MY TALK, OKAY? --I Ranger I 11:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Temporary Alliance I don't destroy clans. I'm neutral with Zerouh and I'm not gonna take sides. Take him down if you want. I will neither help or stop you. I'm just gonna get more enemies. The whole thing is pointless. I never said I didn't like Zerouh's leadership. I just didn't like the way his union worked and I left. 01:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Army of Saradomin I would love to take part in the destruction of zerouh! I'm with you 100% against zerouh! Yeah, I can wait another week, I needed to train my prayer anyways. Oh and the alliance ends when zerouh ends. Hate to break it to you, but if the alliance ends when Zerouh ends, the alliance isn't going to end. You're stuck with 'im. Exo Malakai *Malakai, I thank you for your bravery and your extraordinarily true comments, We cannot fall. ゼロウ 17:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Unintellectual. I never once stated that a PVP world was to dangerous. Your arrogance simply led you to assume that due to your illogical hate of me. I do not quite see your completely failed intellectual choices and why they led you to your verdict. ゼロウ 01:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ROFL Hey, everybody! Look at Farcrusader's Stats! Sucky. Real sucky. Exo Malakai :Not to offend anyone since I'm neutral but Zerouh is lvl 3. I'm helping both sides in this battle. 23:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Foolish move Well well Farcrusader, you are making quite the fool of yourself are you not? Now allow me to respond in the same manner you did. 1. You have absolutely nothing to base that assumption that I would eat disgusting fattening foods upon. 2. I have plenty of your "Real Life" friends... and that also means you assume I have in game friends as well, for that is as well untrue. I have colleagues and associates to further the goal. 3. Once again you have nothing to base the action that I might not get exercise upon. It is illogical not to get exercise. 4. Fits in with 3. 5. What is ordinary language for one may not be for another. Being someone who can speak more than one language (likely unlike you) this is an extraordinarily obvious thing. 6. Do you hear yourself speak? Also please consider asking the questions you foolishly asked me to yourself. ゼロウ 22:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *A fight against me? Myself in person? In the stake of the entire Triumvirate disbanding compared to your insignificant force? You obviously do not know any thing about myself or about how ridiculous your ideas are. ゼロウ 00:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *Insignificant compared to the Hundred+ supporters the Triumvirate possesses. Wherever you got the opinion that a leader isn't a leader unless he can defend himself, you obviously do not know the definition of the term leader. A leader is one who provides support in many forms to those he or she leads, leading them through many challenges and opportunities. My true nature? Please explain further on what your already proven to be illogical mind believes is illogical? ゼロウ 00:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'm going to interrupt this conversation for a comment. Farcrusader and Zerouh, think about who has the advantage here. Zerouh with his supposed hundred+ supporters OR Farcrusader who has twenty supporters, the assistance of the Army of Saradomin and their friends and allies? Both of you please take a moment to think. We all know that I despise Zerouh, and Far I'm not very fond of you but I will help the cause, but this is starting to go from blatant accusations to talk about people's personal lifes and what they chose to do. Try not to escalate this much. Oh and Zerouh I PWNED you in Runescape, remember our little chat? =P : Dude Zerouh, lighten up it was a joke. You may see me as ignorant but I knew why you were there, I know your moves before you announce them to me, and I'm not ignorant my mind is selectively permeable to things I actually care about and things I don't. And you Zerouh is something that I don't really care about, your just a little pimple on my face right now. LMFAO Far, nice play, depicts everything exactly as it happened. But I need more than two lines, cmon man. *Thanks I need some credit for busting a gash into zerouh's confidence and metal stability. :Since I'm dissing both sides I might as well tell you that that play was the funniest sh** ive seen on a wiki in a long time. :P kudos to you farcruader. 05:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Lmao you should make it into a story and publish it to RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki. 05:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No I can't ban people for that. 06:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't go too far with the story cuz they can ban you in the other wiki. 06:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I actually kinda regret telling you to post that because no one over there understands what you are talking about. :/ 06:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I didn't delete it. 06:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No I didnt. What I did was remove my name from the list of inspirations as I am not afflicted with you. Remember I am neutral so I take no sides. I was merely offering a suggestion to broadcast your arguments as I have done with the other side. However you may have taken the chance a little too far. 06:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I posted the answer to your comment on I Ranged's talk page. Anyways I see you have been gaining supporters. Gl with all that drama. 07:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) well, well, well... Hello far, remember me? looks like my worst enemy is now my ally. XD [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 01:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ehh same thing with me due to that Sojourns threatening me and stuff. Not cool when you declare neutrality but i guess that has now ended. I'll try to help you. 02:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::A week. 04:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you fools silverbane has me on his side i am lord dagon kane of the necromancer empire silverbane u have my full help friend Empire of Siscia Hey Far, feel free to come to the chat, EoS clan2, whenever possible. Thanks for the support. :Per Aeraes. (Joke on Zerouh's post) 05:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Why thank you. I see you are back on wiki. 05:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh lol. 06:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh You're right Zedhfjhj is a real coward, but we can't change him. He thinks that we are at peace. -.-'' I guess he's wrong yet again.'' *Aeraes, Sjblade and I, as well as the universal Triumvirate have made this peace. Sjblade supports the peace completely as does our side, we do not want any more hostilities and we will not acknowledge you as an enemy. ゼロウ 04:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Your threat Farcrusader, your useless argument is only making a fool of yourself. I do not play the game, I am a political idealist, not an insolent fool such as yourself. Your addiction to speaking with me is apparent, and if you really hated me, you would have stopped talking with me long ago. Therefore you must enjoy speaking with me and you are only being proved wrong. You have no right to criticize the work I have done and what I have gone through to be in my position. Silence yourself. ゼロウ 04:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sure that enemies argue with each other. *Aeraes, we are standing against the same thing. We both want our clans/union to prosper as it should, we both are strongly against the vandalism and filth that occurs, we are both standing for what we believe is right (which is generally the same). ゼロウ 05:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Farcrusader your comments are pathetic..So Zerouh is 'slime'and 'pollutes' the wiki? He has made many excellent pages by this wiki's standards.. And you seem to be the slime by using all these foul comments on somebody you don't even know..This is a MMORPG, for having fun and making friends..Obviously that's impossible with you..Dude you take this wayy to serously. Do what i do, sit back, put yer feet up and have fun! 19:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) War is irrelevant You are not thinking correctly and you do not know your facts. War is not always irrelevant, that much would be obvious if you would listen and pay attention. In this case war is completely irrelevant and not worth anyones time, which is what I was referring to. Why is their so much war in history? Because humanity is dominated by needing to have what they want. People fight to get something that they desire, that is why battle is so common across any point in time. When someone will not give another what they desire, there are several options and when all of them fail, because humanity is also stubborn and greedy, a fight will occur. Humanity as a whole is subconsciously doing precisely this, attempting to get what they want, to fulfill the sense of desire they have. ゼロウ 05:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Farcrusader please downgrade the hate you are expressing in your comments. Make a compromise to settle a dispute. Flame wars never solve anything. 06:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Still at it, aren't you? Do not even bother entertaining me with your still foolish attempts to create a detrimental emotional response from me. If you are so entertained by disrupting me, that is your fault and not mine. You will be only proving my point completely correct if you respond to this in an unnecessary way as I presume you will. ゼロウ 01:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *And you prove my point correct, you cannot resist speaking with me. If you were not such a moron, I would be very gratified by this. May I ask where you are getting a schooling, because your logic, ideals, and knowledge lack in many aspects, have you graduated college, high school, or even elementary? It is so remarkably obvious that you learned everything you are saying against me (which most of them are horrible arguments on your part by the way) quite recently in some form of education that you feel is intelligent and can combat my own intellect which is quite obviously above your own impressionable mind. ゼロウ 03:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::*Once again your lack of intellect causes me to believe you did not graduate from high school. Peace has solved hundreds of things. Bill Clinton was known as one of the most diplomatically strong people on this earth, he formed alliances and treaties with many countries which cause both them and the United States to prosper. America and Japan were at war once as well, but because they resolved differences after the war and helped each other out both countries share many luxuries of being very close allies. The European Union formed together and improved the economy they had, as well as military power and combined allies. Practically every country on Earth has made itself stronger from alliances they have made, treaties the have signed, deals they have cut, and negotiations they have followed through on. ゼロウ 04:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Clinton was a monster who didn't care about our country and could have prevented 9/11....oh yes real awesome president there..... ::*First Gr8kingchaos, you are a fool, I doubt you know hardly anywhere near as much about government and government history as I. Second, Clinton did prevent 9/11 from happening in his term by being a calm diplomatic president. Clinton cared a large amount about the United States and here is proof, he vastly improved our economy in his era, strengthened our relations with other countries so that both of us became more powerful, and defended the wildlife reserves as well as public, national, and open space land. I understand you must be conservative and I am not going to argue against that because I am not necessarily liberal, please know your facts before you argue them though. Clinton was undeniably one of your most intelligent presidents, and continues to be so even after his term. ゼロウ 14:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *And now I get to reply to that by saying that the people were handing Bin Laden to Mr. High dumb democrat except he decided that no he can't take him so they had to set him free and thus he could have prevented 9/11 why don't you read about that? But enough of this I don't want to talk politics with someone who doesn't know about the history of our wars. ::*And now I reply with the same question I gave Farcrusader. What schooling do you have? Obviously very little if you are arguing such obscure and completely conservative points. I would be happy to talk politics all day as I am quite qualified in discussing them. War and politics are also two different things and as I am familiar with both, but more so politics, your point is null. ゼロウ 15:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Technically I'm still in high school but for a person who had a chance to prevent one of the greatest disastors of our time not to do it I call that uneducated I have never been the cause of primary deaths here is an interesting quote I found: "Capturing Osama bin Laden has been an objective of the United States government since the presidency of Bill Clinton. It has been asserted that on three separate occasions in 1996, 1998, and 2000, while the Clinton Administration had begun pursuit of the policy, the Sudanese government allegedly offered to arrest and extradite Bin Laden as well as to provide the United States detailed intelligence information about growing militant organizations in the region, including Hezbollah and Hamas, and that U.S. authorities allegedly rejected each offer despite knowing of bin Laden's involvement in bombings on American embassies in Kenya and Tanzania. However, the 9/11 Commision found that although "former Sudanese officials claim that Sudan offered to expel Bin Laden to the United States", "we have not found any reliable evidence to support the Sudanese claim."" ::*Please notice the "we have not found any reliable evidence to support the Sudanese claim." as well as "while the Clinton Administration had begun pursuit of the policy, the Sudanese government allegedly offered to arrest and extradite Bin Laden as well" ゼロウ 15:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::*But he wasn't an educated being in that he didn't take the risk to accept it what could have gone wrong if he had accepted it..... :::*First, learn to speak, The way you structure your sentences is utterly painful and hopefully not high school level. I can guarantee you, Bill Clinton was one of the most intelligent people the United States has had in politics across history. Your conservative views which I assume you acquired from your parents, therefore making you a moron, are lacking in evidence and support as well as well thought out verdicts. ゼロウ 15:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) And here is where we differ on our views you discrimate against us conservatives calling us dumb, uneducated, hill billies, mobs, etc. and yet here I am I don't discriminate against people in my eyes people who discriminate against others like your are doing zerough are just scum that don't recognize other humans as equals as everyone should be as in our constitution. ::*Did I once say I didn't like Conservatives or believe they are wrong? Conservatives have many important and good views, as do liberals, and as do independents. I was stating that you are letting your conservative views constrict your views on other ideas and opinions. I would say the same thing to a liberal if they were being so closed minded. ゼロウ 15:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::*And now I quote you to prove you wrong on this: "Your conservative views which I assume you acquired from your parents, therefore making you a moron, are lacking in evidence and support as well as well thought out verdicts." Let's see here in one sentence you automatically assume I aquire my conservatism from my parents which I do not they are only regular republicans not conservative. You assume I am a moron.... if I was a moron why do I have no psychological issues. And then you state that my replies are lacking in evidence, support, and well thought out verdicts. Let's see how to respond to this I have supplied technically the same amount as information as you and yet you think I supply less. You have never supported any of your responses. I haven't seen any well thought out verdicts from you. So in fact we are equals in this matter but in other things we differ. :::*Please phrase your sentences more suitable to your "intellect". I assumed you quired your views from your parents because 85% of the population does. You lack justifiable evidence for your statements, which is true and to argue correctly, you must have better evidence. ゼロウ 16:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC)